


Little Adventures

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: Dorktors [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, Doctor AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bjin - Freeform, two geniuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: A doctor Au where Jinhwan is an Anesthesiologist and Hanbin is a Cardiothoracic surgeon.





	Little Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first story of Binhwan ,my OTP of all OTP ^___^. I decided to focus on my own fandom now because it's soooo frustrating that there's little fanfic about these two cuties.
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Sorry for the wrong grammars and typos. English is not my first language.

"Anesthesia is done. Please call our surgeon, Lalice." Jinhwan's melodic voice echoed throughout the OR, effectively stopping all the commotion inside.  
"You're joking, right?!" One of the interns whispered to another beside him.  
"That can't be...It's not possible!" The other intern said in disbelief while he, along with the other three interns, observed from the side.  
"Damn right! Even my dad, who graduated in one of the prestigious university in America can't do it like that." A girl with curly blonde hair said in exasperation.A clipboard on her hand.Her eyes narrowing slightly at the male standing beside the patient. The Anesthetist was talking to the much smaller boy on the Operating table, giving him strength and silently cheering for the little guy.  
"Not only that. I would understand if it is an adult. But No! It's a freaking baby! An hour year old baby!" The first intern almost exclaimed, if not for the warning glare from his classmates.  
"Amateurs." A sophisticated voice suddenly said behind them, causing them to straighten up in response. "Jinhwan-oppa is our best Anesthesiologist. Whoever the patient is, he can make them sleep in an instant. He never failed to miss a second that's why he's entitled as a Genius Anesthetist."  
"Dr.Jennie Kim!" The four interns bowed lowly when they saw the senior surgeon. 

Jennie Kim, one of the most sought out Pediatric surgeon in Medical world. Her name was all over the newspapers and magazines.America, Europe, and most of the countries in Asia were all trying to scout her but for some unknown reason, she applied on a not well named hospital.

"Don't go around scaring our interns Jendeukie." Jinhwan chuckled, making the other girl roll her eyes in exasperation.  
"Whatever, Genius-oppa." Jennie said before going over her patient, checking everything one last time before she started.  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jinhwan pouted and went to his position too.  
"Don't mind her." The in charged physician said,suddenly standing beside them, grinning like they were buddies. "Jennie is always like that to the interns."  
"Dr.Park!" They admonished before bowing for the second time.  
Another big name in Medical World. Roseanne Park ,despite having little experience as a doctor, was entitled as one of the best Physician in the country.She's known for making a group of experienced and talented physicians who would go around the country as a volunteer.  
"But Seonsaeng-nim, is it really possible for anyone to put a patient into a sleep right after injecting the anesthesia?" One of the interns named Aaron, asked.  
"Technically no. If I hadn't applied on this hospital, I wouldn't know that there are still people who can do miracle things." She chuckled lightly while monitoring the starting surgery. Her beautiful face was covered with face mask. "I met Jinhwan-oppa while I was still a resident doctor. He was nice to all, that's a fact. No one can say bad thing about him. The first time I witnessed his surgery, I was up there ," She pointed at the glassed window. "watching with my professors. Jinhwan-oppa's team became my role model since then. They are moving in sync. No one was being left behind and all of them were moving like the tools were another part of their body.It was amazing. A genius Anesthetist and genius surgeon with a talented scrub nurse and first and second assistants. They are perfect." She told them with amazement on her beautiful eyes.  
"Who's the genius surgeon, Seonsaeng-nim?" Seohyun asked with curiosity.  
"It's better to find it out yourself." Rose winked. "It's easy, especially, they set the fastest record of surgery in Cardiothoracic department in whole Korea."  
The interns looked in awe as they took note of that.They watched the whole surgery with pure interest as Rose fed them with more information.

~~Linebreak~~

"Good work today, Genius oppa." Jennie winked playfully while removing her mask, gloves, and hair cap.They had just finished a successful surgery and now cleaning up.  
"Yeah, yeah Jendeukie. Go to your girlfriend before you annoy the hell out of me." Jinhwan waved his hand dismissively but a cute smile was plastered on his face.  
"Sure. I-" She was suddenly cut off by a surgeon, barging passed their door with tears streaming down his face.  
"Sunbae-nim! Please come with me! I'm begging you!" He cried with clasped hands on his chest. The poor kid looked so terrified.  
"Why are you crying, Jaewon-ah?" Jinhwan asked gently. "Something's wrong?"  
"Hyung!" Jaewon switched off the formality. "Hanbin hyung is angry. The first assistant surgeon that is supposed to be on our surgery suddenly got sick and hyung is angry because no one informed him about it.Now our operating room is a mess.Please help us!" he almost begged on his knees.  
"Calm down,Won.You're hyperventilating." Jinhwan soothed while encouraging their baby doctor to breathe.  
Jaewon was the youngest surgeon on their department.He was still a resident but already did few surgeries because of his great potential. He was trained personally by the head of Cardiothoracic department.  
"Why are you guys in a mess though?" Jennie asked with raised eyebrows. "Hanbin-oppa can easily do two jobs at a time. A missing assistant is not a problem.He had done it before."  
"But our Anesthesiologist looked too scared and panicked that he's doing his job frantically.He even forgot that his syringe with ketamine is still locked.Hanbin hyung almost operated on awake patient.It's a disaster noona!"  
Jinhwan sighed.Kim Hanbin ,a genius surgeon on Cardiothoracic department also the head, and one of most hot tempered guy on their hospital. He understood why Jaewon was acting like this. Hanbin was not a patient man. He's a perfectionist and he wanted his things all according to plan. The said surgeon can always work under pressure so he also expected his team, or at least his co-workers, to be the same.He was the only surgeon that haven't had a dead patient on his table yet.  
"Come on, I'll help you guys." Jinhwan smiled while gently tugging their youngest surgeon.  
"I'll go with you.I'm free at this hour." Jennie volunteered only to be stopped by the older boy.  
"Nah. We can handle this. I heard you haven't slept yet. Use this time to rest ,okay? You look tired."  
"Oppa-!"  
"Lalice, take your girlfriend away please. She looks like a zombie." Jinhwan called out behind Jennie. "Gotta go, rest well Jenduekie."  
Jinhwan pulled Jaewon with him before Jennie can think of a retort.He knew that Pediatrics were more busier than them.Children were difficult to handle and Jinhwan can't just let Jennie exhaust herself more. He's thankful that Lisa can easily make Jennie follow her.The scrub nurse was the only person who can tame their spoiled Pediatric surgeon.  
"Calm down first ,Won. You're the second assistant right?" The older asked while they were washing their hands.  
"Y-Yes hyung. I'm mostly okay since you're here now." Jaewon smiled sheepishly, causing Jinhwan to coo at the handsome boy. The two simultaneously put their personal protection equipment before entering the messy room.  
As soon as they stepped inside, Jinhwan can already hear Hanbin barking orders to his temporary team. Nurses ,interns, and the attending physician were running around like a headless chicken. Their scared look can't be hidden by their mask. Even Jaewon, automatically tensed slightly.  
Suddenly, the patient jerked forward, causing Hanbin to let out bunch of profanities.  
"Bucking!" One of the interns gasped in horror.  
"Won, what's the condition of this patient?" Jinhwan asked while tying his mask properly.  
"Gazeoma hyung." Jaewon said grimly ,earning a terrified look from the older.  
"Gazeoma?!"  
"Yes. Apparently, the patient already had a surgery eight years ago.Not from this hospital ,of course."  
"Eight years? The gauze was on his heart for eight years?" Jinhwan asked in disbelief as Jaewon nodded.  
"But hyung. What does 'bucking' mean?" The younger asked while watching the team crumble into a more messy situation.  
"Inadequate depth of Anesthesia.It happens sometimes if the Anesthetist is not skilled enough to inject right amount of anaesthesia. Dr.Kim won't be pleased with our department." Jinhwan frowned before walking over the Anesthetist. "Use short acting beta blocker to adjust the heart rate.  
Rather than tachy, brady is easier to repair."  
"S-Sunbae-nim!" The Anesthetist exclaimed in both disbelief and relief.  
"Do it after adjusting the anesthesia then you can go ,I'll take it from here." Jinhwan ordered.  
"Y-Yes sunbae!" he answered instantly before going back to work.  
Jinhwan then looked at Hanbin who was currently trying to see how much damage was done by the bucking.Blood can be seen on his surgical gown ,courtesy of the incident earlier, and sweat trickled down his temple.  
"Won, assist Dr. Kim here please.I'll take care of everything so just focus on the surgery itself."  
"Why are you here? I thought you have a surgery?" Hanbin asked firmly as he scowled at the nurse beside him who was trying to wipe his sweat. "Forget it. Don't touch me."  
"I heard you have a rough day, Dr. Kim." Jinhwan chimed lightly. "I'm here to save the day." The other staffs stared at him in horror, expecting a yell from the surgeon.Imagine their faces when Hanbin only said,  "Don't play around." he warned before looking at Jaewon. "I'm done removing the gauze. Now we'll doing the damage repair.Change position."  
"Yes, Dr.Kim." Jaewon said before switching places with Hanbin.  
"Sunbae-nim. I'm done." The Anesthetist said.  
"Go rest for awhile then we'll talk after this. Good work today." Jinhwan smiled while patting the other's back .  
"Thank you ,sunbae." he said before scrambling outside the OR.  
"Dr.Jinhwan, I'll leave the monitoring to you." Hanbin said.  
"Roger that, Dr.Kim." Jinhwan grinned before scanning the machines around him. "Blood pressure dropped to 40 ,huh?"

"We'll speed things up." Hanbin ordered to Jaewon. "If we can't do the repair ,you know what will happen right?"  
"Yes ,Doc. He'll most likely die from excessive blood loss." Jaewon answered attentively.  
"Focus." It was short but sharply directed to everyone. By now, the other staffs were mostly calm because their main surgeon was not shouting anymore.  
The interns and nurses were at loss for words.Ever since they entered the Operating Room, they haven't got a taste of calm and smooth surgery until now. Hanbin was much faster than earlier. They really speeding things up.  
They were so fast that the scrub nurse was having a hard time keeping up. Now that Jinhwan was monitoring everything, Hanbin can focus solely on his patient.

After the surgery, Hanbin called all of the staffs, including the interns ,on his office.  
"Aren't you going to do your work properly?!! A patient almost died because of your clumsiness! Are you really registered doctors and nurses?!" Hanbin almost growled angrily as the people in front of him bowed their head shamefully. "And you! You're already here for almost five years now, and you still don't know how much anaesthesia needed for a particular patient? You should've study again!"  
The Anesthetist from earlier cried as the other medical staffs looked at him in pity. They can't do anything because they were also under the same situation. No one even dared to open their mouth. Hanbin was scarier than the Hospital's president.  
"I can't believe you all panicked right there! Right in front of the patient!"  
By now, Hanbin was already glaring at everyone.  
There was silence for a moment. 

No one talked ,no one moved. Everyone can feel Hanbin's eyes on them and even breathing was hard to do.  
"That's enough, Hanbinnie." Jinhwan said softly before walking towards Hanbin to stand beside him.The interns' eyes widened ,completely awestruck by Jinhwan's bravery. They suddenly wondered what was his relationship with their uptight surgeon.  
"They already learned their lesson. Let them rest for now."  
Jaewon sighed in relief when Jinhwan finally spoke. He was really waiting for this moment.  
"No. I'm not done with them yet."  
"Binnie,you've already proven your point." Jinhwan soothed.  
The interns almost choked when they heard the cute nickname for the scariest person in the hospital.  
"JinHwan--"  
"They are tired. You're tired and I'm tired too so please? Do it for me?" The Anesthetist pouted and looked at the younger with his infamous kicked puppy eyes.  
You're done ,hyung. ,Jaewon thought to himself happily. No one can resist that look.  
"Fine. Just this once, hyung." Hanbin relented as the staffs' shoulders all sagged in relief. "Out here."  
They scrambled to their feet and exited the room.Jaewon gave one last grateful look to Jinhwan before closing the door.

Jinhwan faced the taller boy and rested his tiny hand on his cheek. Hanbin's eyes fluttered close as the other's thumb caressed his face gently, tracing the worrying eyebag below his eye.  
After a moment, Jinhwan tiptoed and kissed the taller's lips as Hanbin automatically encircled his strong arms on the other's slim waist. The younger pulled the other closer and kissed him slowly and passionately, savoring the little moment they barely had these days.

In a swipe of Hanbin's hand, all of his paperworks ended up on the ground as he lifted Jinhwan easily to settle him on his table.  
Clothes were removed and poorly discarded on the top of the papers as Hanbin's mouth lowered to Jinhwan's nipples.  
"So beautiful.You're so beautiful underneath me ,hyung." Hanbin murmured while caressing the other's milky thighs which were better than any other girl's. Those pair of thighs that can drive him crazy.  
"Ngh ,..the door ....the door isn't locked." Jinhwan moaned when he felt a tongue playing on his nipples.The older was spread lusciously on his table.  
"No one in their right mind will enter this office babe." The surgeon whispered huskily. Jinhwan cracked his eye open to drink his boyfriend's hot body. Even with their busy schedules ,Hanbin never forgot to exercise. And Jinhwan can see the evidence clearly.  
"This is all yours ,baby." Hanbin smirked when he saw the lustful look on his cute little boyfriend. He's happy that he's not the only one getting an effect like this. Because just seeing Jinhwan's delicate body ,just hearing his sexy moans can already make him hard even without the touching.  
"Binnie~" Jinhwan moaned when Hanbin kissed him again while preparing him slowly. Carefully moving his fingers in and out, successfully finding that one particular spot that had Jinhwan into a moaning mess.  
"That's right babe. Moan my name. Let everyone outside hear your sexy voice. Let them know who you belonged to." Hanbin growled above him before finally entering  his hot boyfriend's hole, eliciting a high pitched scream from Jinhwan.  
"Oh~ gosh ,right there ,binnie~" Jinhwan moaned loudly.  
"Here? or right here?what about this?" The taller asked with every thrust before crashing his lips on Jinhwan's again. The smaller boy wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist.  
Due to the powerful thrust and right angle, Jinhwan came with Hanbin following right after. Hot seeds shot inside as Jinhwan moaned at the delicious feeling.

Their pants echoed throughout the room.

When Hanbin pulled out, white liquid trickled down from his puckered hole.  
"We really should stop doing this here. Someone might walked on us." Jinhwan said while lying on the table.  
"Who cares." Hanbin said nonchalantly as he stroke Jinhwan's nipples lazily ,occasionally planting kiss here and there.  
"It's amazing how you don't want me to call you by your name in front of everyone while you don't care if someone, who can be anyone, walked on us." The older rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
"Because ,my sexy and cute little hyung, my name is nothing special. While THEM seeing ME fucking YOU, the most beautiful doctor on this hospital, is something special.They'll know who you belonged to."  
"Binnie, not everyone wants to get on my pants. And I don't think there's a need for that when almost everyone already saw us making out." Jinhwan pointed out.  
"I don't need everyone wanting you. Those busted interns are enough." Hanbin growled possessively.  
Jinhwan chuckled at his boyfriend's cuteness.  
"Aigoo ,don't worry , you silly kid. I only love you."  
"Good ,because it would be weird if I'm fucking you but there's someone else in your heart." Hanbin grinned playfully, earning a slap on his arm.  
"You totally ruined the moment." Jinhwan pouted before letting an unmanly squeal when Hanbin suddenly lifted him to bring him on the couch.  
"How about we set the moment again until after lunch?" Hanbin said mischievously before attacking the poor boy again.  
"Damn ,Kim Hanbin I'm still sore!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I have a surgery later, you moron!"


End file.
